


Memories...

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [28]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam looks back....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories...

The late afternoon sun illuminated silvery strands in Sam's sandy hair. On his lap, Tolman, youngest of his children, lay sleeping. He rocked the child, lost in thought.

He thought not of children or family matters. His mind carried him back to a time when he held his Master in his arms just so, and rocked him gently, giving what love and comfort he could in a cold and evil place.

'Warm, he was in my arms,' Sam thought sadly. 'And real as the rocks beneath us.' Sam shifted the child in his arms. 'Now all I have is memories.'


End file.
